project_lazarusfandomcom-20200214-history
Update Log
Live updates from the community developers are executed in the Project Lazarus Map Testing Discord. The following update log presents all update information known about Project Lazarus. Update information is transcribed from the official Discord. Future updates are pronounced from the Map Testing Discord. Dates do not necessarily represent the date in which the game received the update but the date in which the update information was released. * 03/25/19: AWP Update v1.1 (Bug Fixes) ** Leveling *** Exp awards (e.g. round survived, door opened) now specifically state that is it xp *** Increased exp needed for higher levels (levels 20+) ** Zombies *** Zombies now have better target requisition *** Slight improvements to pathfinding *** Zombies that are stuck within the map now reset themselves (zombies stuck outside already do this) *** Zombies now have increased vertical reach ** Perks *** Perk machines no longer show the prompt if you already have max perks ** Miscellaneous *** Nuke power-up now kills zombies faster. *** Reviving is now interrupted if you get downed *** Added more invisible walls ** Bug Fixes *** Fixed knife breaking (maybe) *** Fixed an issue that caused single action weapons (e.g. Remington 870, AWP) to not play the empty click sound when out of ammo * 03/15/19: AWP Update ** Added AWP. ** Updated ADS system to be more accurate when moving. ** Updated code for single-action weapons (e.g. Remington 870, AWP). * 02/16/19: Leveling Update 1.0a ** Fixed a typo with level names. * 02/14/19: Leveling Update ** Added leveling and exp system. ** Implemented DataStore system. ** Tiny fix to zombies stuck on stairs (maybe). * 02/11/19: AUG A3 Update v1.2 (Gib Fix) ** Fixed a glitch where gibbed limbs/torsos would regrow on death. * 02/10/19: AUG A3 Update v1.1c ** Updated invisible walls so that they don't block zombies from climbing over. ** Fixed another issue that caused knifing to sometimes break the weaponscript. * 02/10/19: AUG A3 Update ** Added the AUG A3. ** Buffed/improved knife hit box. ** Fixed an issue with the knife that would cause the weapon script to break. ** Minor lag fixes for shooting into crowds with the way blood effects are applied. ** Added more invisible walls to prevent climbing barricades. ** Sound and lighting effects now play properly when opening a new area. ** Added the dusty rose camo (rare). * 02/09/19: Camo Testing Update ** Added camos to the game for testing. ** Some changes to gun handling animations. ** Slight changes to gun models. ** Some changes to the SA58 OSW model. ** Added some extra game security to prevent the game breaking due to exploits/hacks. ** Slight fixes to prevent plays from climbing out of the map. * 02/05/19:' Armory Menu Early Update v2.1 (Tracer Rounds)' ** Added tracer rounds ** Readjusted weapon screen layout in armory ** Some changes to the way Easter Egg music is played to prevent it from getting interrupted early ** Fixed glitch where cam gets stuck in Armory after spawning (maybe?) ** Players leaving no longer completely break zombie pathfinding AI (super minor bugfix) * 02/05/19: Armory Menu Early Update ** ' '''Added foundational Armory menu stuff. ** Updated and buffed Easter Egg music. * 02/01/19: '''Ray Gun Update v2.3' ** Added spectate icon to know when you're being watched. ** Improved splash detection (big buff to Ray Gun). ** Slight bug fix that caused WeaponScript to sometimes break when equipping a new gun. ** Fixed a glitch that caused the spectate count to not go down. * 01/31/19: Ray Gun Update v2.2 (CollisionGroups) ** Updated game with collision groups ** Players can no longer climb out of the map through destroyed barricades * 01/31/19: Ray Gun Update v2.1 ** Added some game security ** Small update to pathfinding nodes and map (very slight) * 01/30/19: Ray Gun Update ** Added Ray Gun ** Added FE explosion system ** Added basis for projectile weapons. ** Fixed some glitches with DBNO. (Down but not out) * 01/27/19: TEC-9 Update v2.2 ** Added a fix to Revive not working (hopefully) * 01/27/19: TEC-9 Update ** Added TEC-9 ** Lowered max zombie capacity (for 5+ players) ** Slight fixes to reload animations with Speed Cola * 06/28/16: Project Lazarus created